Wolverine Vol 1 4
| Quotation = I'm Wolverine. If you're smart, you don't want me for an enemy. | Speaker = Wolverine | StoryTitle1 = Honor | Synopsis1 = Wolverine stalks two drug dealers working for Lord Shingen. Wolverine interrupts their illegal transaction and tells them to inform their boss that Wolverine is coming for him. Wolverine continues ripping apart Lord Shingen's organization. At the ancestral seat of Clan Yashida, Lord Shingen tells his advisers that since he has assigned his finest ninja to kill Wolverine, they need not worry; however, a messenger brings Lord Shingen a box containing ninja hoods and a note saying "tonight." Shingen tells his advisers to summon the Hand and decides to stay and face Wolverine with honor. Armed with the ninja's weapons, Wolverine prepares to confront Lord Shingen; meanwhile, in the family history room of the Clan Yashida, Mariko Yashida wonders how she should deal with her evil father. She considers killing him, but realizes that by destroying him, she would also destroy herself. Yukio tries to sneak into the stronghold, but the Hand soon capture her. With Yukio in his captivity, Shingen frees her and humiliates her in battle in front of Mariko, who attempts to stop her father. Shingen gets a message from the radio, but it is suddenly cut off. Realizing Wolverine has arrived, Shingen prepares to face him while Noburu-Hideki takes Mariko to escape on a helicopter. They run into Wolverine and Noburu-Hideki tries to gun him down, but Yukio kills the crime lord. After a brief kiss, Yukio leaves, and Wolverine lets her go. Lord Shingen and Wolverine face each other; Shingen wielding the Honor Sword of Clan Yashida, and Wolverine his claws. They charge at each other, and Shingen draws more blood at the first strike. Wolverine continues taking slices from the Shingen until he strikes the crime boss in the back. Wolverine dodges the next strike and slices the head of the blade with his claws. Shingen draws more blood from Wolverine and dodges Wolverine's attack. Shingen strikes his sword on Wolverine's shoulder, who grabs it with one hand and impales his claws into Shingen's face with the other. Quietly, Mariko enters the scene and picks up the honor sword. She offers it to Wolverine for restoring Clan Yashida's honor from the shame that her father brought to it. Wolverine accepts the sword and they embrace. Later at the Xavier Institute, the rest of the X-Men read an invitation to Wolverine and Mariko's wedding. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed heroin dealer ** Goro ** Agami ** ** Unnamed members * * Other Characters: * * ** ** Katsuyori's henchmen * * * ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Unidentified hotel **** ***** ****** Clan Yashida Ancestral Stronghold ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * Yukio's Spikes * Honor Sword of Clan Yashida | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = }} es:Wolverine Vol 1 4 pt-br:Wolverine Vol 1 4 ru:Wolverine Vol 1 4